


A King without his Queen

by New_Heroes



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bellamy carrying Clarke, Bellamy worried, Bellarke, F/M, Hurt Clarke, Murphy being a little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 03:08:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3675138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/New_Heroes/pseuds/New_Heroes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oneshot. Murphy, Clarke and Bellamy out on a mission, when Grounders attack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A King without his Queen

Murphy watched the water swirl and curve as it mades it journey down the river. He crouched down, his boots crunching the rough stones further into the ground. He glanced over his shoulder.  
“So what are we looking for, exactly?”  
His voice broke through the clearing, directed at the blonde who was bent over peering in to the waters edge. She swung her head up, sweeping hair out of her face.  
“Its like seaweed, but red. It should be close to the bank.”  
Murphy turned back to the water.  
“Like seaweed but red, great.”  
He looked over to the other side of the river. Bellamy was hunched over the water, hands drooped in the water, gun slung over his shoulder. Murphy rubbed his nose. How had he got stuck with this stupid mission he didn't know. Clarke had wanted the ‘red seaweed’ for its medical properties since it seemed to be needed around a camp full of clumsy teenagers. Bellamy had, of course, immediately offered to go with her, Murphy had thought that would be the end of it but Bellamy had grabbed him, asking him to come with Clarke and Bellamy on the so called ‘mission’ to find the ‘red seaweed’. Murphy’s thoughts were interrupted as Bellamy spoke.  
“Clarke, I found some.”  
Murphy watched as Clarke rose to look at Bellamy. A minuscule smile appeared on her face as she gazed at Bellamy with his arm outstretched, water dripping from the soaked seaweed onto his arm.  
Clarke opened her mouth to speak. Murphy wasn't sure what exactly happened next. An arrow rushed across the river. It struck Clarke in the right thigh. Clarke started to fall. Bellamy cried out.  
“Clarke.”  
He swung round, gun ready to fire. An arrow appeared beside Bellamy’s foot. Murphy pivoted, rising to his feet. Another arrow materialised near the waters edge. He could hear the sound of running.  
“Murphy.”  
Murphy turned to Bellamy.  
“Get Clarke out of here.”  
Murphy had forgotten about Clarke. He twisted round. Clarke lay on the river bank, hands clasped round her thigh, she had ripped a piece of her t-shirt off and tied it round her thigh. Murphy could see from here that her teeth were clenched. He glanced back at Bellamy. He now stood, knees hunched, gun pointed at the trees surrounding the river. The sound of running grew louder. Bellamy glance at Murphy.  
“Murphy, get her out of here now.”  
Bellamy shouted the words at him. Murphy sprinted into action. Rocks clattered as he ran towards Clarke. He slipped to his knees, gun dropped to the stones. Murphy looked towards her leg. The arrow was brutally stuck into her leg, blood flowed without stop. Murphy saw her hands shake as they clamped near the wound. Murphy hesitated, he didn't know what to do. What was he suppose to do. An arrow thudded into a tree near Murphy’s head. Bellamy screamed at him for across the river.  
“Now Murphy.”  
Murphy grabbed the gun that had fallen, swinging it over his shoulder. He grabbed Clarke’s arm slugging it over his neck and hoisted her up. She grunted as her leg brushed Murphy’s. Murphy muttered an apology before half running towards the trees. Clarke spoke through her gasps.  
“What….about.…Bellamy?”  
“Don’t worry about your lover boy.”  
“What?”  
“What?”  
Murphy dodged a branch. Clarke’s arm pulled at his neck. They were slowing down and the sound of rushed running wasn’t. Murphy cursed under his breath, they were going no where at this rate. He glanced down at her leg, blood still fell in rivets down her leg, the t-shirt now drenched with red and her breath was coming out in pants. Murphy slung his gun over his back and stopped. He turned to look at Clarke.  
“What…is…..it?”  
Murphy could see that she was a little dazed. He stooped low, bringing his arm under her legs. She watched his movements. Murphy lifted her legs, his other arm braced behind back, and straighten up. He was now carrying her, the weight was heavy but bearable, Bellamy was going to have to pay for this later. He couldn't resist the urge to joke.  
“There, now you’re like a real princess”  
Clarke looked at him strangely, he didn't know if it was the joke or if she was just out of it.

After a few minutes Murphy began to recognise the trees around him.  
“There….should…..be….a…cave.”  
“Yeah. I know.”  
Murphy changed his direction, heading towards a dark moss covered rock. He placed Clarke down. She wobbled and stood unstably for a few moments. Murphy moved the moss aside revealing a black cave, and waited for Clarke to hobble in. As she passed him, she uttered a thanks. Murphy puffed out air and stepped through the entrance. Clarke collapsed against the back wall of the cave. She grunted as her back hit the hard rock, she rested for a moment. She looked at the arrow and then at Murphy.  
“I need to take it out.”  
Murphy stood awkwardly by the entrance.  
“You want me to help with that or…?”  
She looked at Murphy like he’d just suggested they should go bungee jumping with Grounders.  
“Guessing that’s a yes.”  
He slung his gun round and placed it on the floor.  
“You don't want to wait for Bellamy or something?”  
She gave him another look.  
“I need you to make some bandages.”  
“This is my only t-shirt.”  
Ok, she was really glaring at him now.

Murphy made about 5 bandages, hoping that it would be enough. Clarke sat patiently, watching him. He moved to her side. Looking her in the eye, he asked if she was ready. She responded with a nod. Murphy place the bandages in Clarke’s hand and reached for the arrow. In quick succession he snapped the head of the arrow off and the end. He then reached for the rest of the arrow. Clarke huffed out air and clenched her teeth on her jacket sleeve. Murphy pulled as quick as he could. Clarke cried out into the jacket, before breathing heavily. Murphy chucked the arrow away, before reaching for the bandages. Clarke got there first, wrapping them tight. Murphy leaned back on his heels, that’s when he heard it. Footsteps. He reached for his gun, but too late the moss covering the cave moved to the side. And in stepped Bellamy.  
“Jesus.”  
Murphy breathed in.  
“No, just me.”  
Beside Murphy Clarke moved, she breathed out.  
“Bellamy.”  
He rushed to her side.  
“Are you ok?”  
“Yeah, i’m fine.”  
Murphy rolled his eyes at the lovesick couple, even though they were practical sleeping in each others beds and making lovey-dovey eyes every time they saw one another, they wouldn't admit it. Bellamy spoke breaking Murphy’s thoughts.  
“I think its safe out there now. We’re not far from camp we should start walking.”  
He paused, glancing at Clarke.  
“Can you walk?”  
She nodded her head and rose, before completely failing at walking. Murphy decided to intervene.  
“You could carry her.”  
“What?”  
“What?”  
Murphy almost jumped back at their answer, they practical spat at him.  
“Is it that bad an idea? She can’t walk, so you carry her and I protect your backs.”  
Bellamy shifted to Clarke, she shrugged, Bellamy turned back to Murphy.  
“Ok, Lets go with your idea”

After a lot of faffing, Bellamy finally managed to get her on his back. Soon after getting on to Bellamy’s back Clarke fell asleep, her head resting on his shoulder. Her face nuzzled against his neck and her hair falling over his torso. Bellamy had a tight grip on her thighs, mindful of her wound and her arms relaxed around the front of his neck. Now it was just Bellamy and Murphy walking. In silence.  
“So….”  
Murphy trailed off, but Bellamy picked it up.  
“Thanks.”  
Murphy almost stopped walking, Bellamy kept talking.  
“I mean it, you got her out of there and kept her safe. So…thanks.”  
Murphy felt a smirk grow on his face, He could see the edge of camp now.  
“Of course I saved her. What would happen to you if she died?”  
Bellamy paused at that.  
“Wait..what..?”  
Murphy carried on.  
“After all…” Murphy turned and gave a shit-eating smile 

“What’s a King without his Queen?”


End file.
